


Plant Dads

by hanaheil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, Plants, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanaheil/pseuds/hanaheil
Summary: Konoha returns home from shopping, but not before stopping by the florist. I wonder why?Here's a short fic about Konoha being a dork featuring Akaashi as his boyfriend. Enjoy !!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Konoha Akinori
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Plant Dads

"Keiji, I'm home~" Konoha sang out to his beloved boyfriend, Akaashi. He shut the front door behind him and skipped to the kitchen where Akaashi was. Akaashi smiled at the sight of his boyfriend. He looked down and noticed the shopping bags in his hands.

"You went shopping?"

"Yes, but! I also stopped by Kou's flower shop and got something special for us," Konoha grinned excitedly, pulling out a pot with an adorable little cactus. He held it out for Akaashi to admire, but he was unimpressed.

"A cactus? Seriously?" Akaashi questioned, raising an eyebrow. He took the pot from Konoha to examine the plant.

"Not just that!" Konoha reached into his bag and revealed a mini rose bush. "Ta-da~!"

Akaashi sighed, rubbing his temples. His boyfriend was spending too much time with Bokuto that his idiocy rubbed off on Konoha. "And why, may I ask, did you think this would be a good idea?"

"I'm so glad you asked!" Konoha wrapped an arm around Akaashi, holding up the rose bush. "You see, my darling lover, this rose bush has beautiful flowers yet are cursed with thorns. This represents you." Akaashi stifled a laugh.

Konoha took the cactus from Akaashi's hand and held it up. "And this cactus represents me. Because I am a prick." Akaashi couldn't help but burst out laughing. He peppered Konoha's face and neck with kisses.

"You're such a dork."

"But I'm your dork, right?" Konoha planted a kiss on Akaashi's forehead, smiling. "Let's put them somewhere we can admire them."

An idea popped up in Akaashi's head. He grabbed both plants and went over into the bedroom. Konoha followed behind, curious as to what Akaashi had in mind. Akaashi gently placed the plants on the bedside table, next to a framed photograph of their first date. 

Konoha walked up behind Akaashi, wrapping his arms around his waist. He rested his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder and pecked him on the cheek. "It's perfect. And now we're plant dads, yay!"

Akaashi giggled. Man did he love Konoha.


End file.
